


I love you all the same

by blowingdriftingbubbles



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Early morning fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kyoutani gets flustered but what's new, Literal Sleeping, M/M, Yahaba in the morning is quite like cheeky Oikawa, and waking up, appreciating each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingdriftingbubbles/pseuds/blowingdriftingbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yahaba is a lazy happy half-awake sap and Kyoutani feels utterly blessed to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you all the same

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so I'm really excited! (ง •̀~•́)ง 
> 
> This is somewhat of a preview to the Kyouhaba I'm writing now! Dedicated to Pastej on tumblr because they draw the cutest Kyouhaba ever!!
> 
> (Subjected to major editing ( ╯°□°)╯┻━┻ )

Warm, filtered light shone through the window, the hint of the day starting dragged Kyoutani out of his lazy slumber. The cool morning air brushes his right leg – the one carelessly stuck out of the nest of blankets—and he shivered involuntarily.

 

Barely awake, he moved slowly; dragging his cold leg back into the snuggly, warm blankets. The shift caused a gust of cold air through the middle of the blankets, and a lost of the once warm contact with the person beside him.

 

The still asleep Yahaba grumbles incomprehensively, stretching his arms out to grab Kyoutani and fit their bodies together, trapping Kyoutani under his strong grip. He sniffed Kyoutani’s chest, rubbing his face into his shirt, then leaves his face against Kyoutani’s chest with a satisfied smile and continued with his deep slumber.

 

Kyoutani sighs. He gently combs through Yahaba’s hair, feeling the soft curls tickling his fingers. Yahaba only snuggles closer.

 

 _“Just like a little puppy,”_ he thought.

 

To be honest, Kyoutani still wasn’t used to this—waking up to a slumbering beauty beside him—a lazy morning with the person he loved the most right beside him. It still felt surreal. They’ve changed so much since high school, finished their degrees and went on to do their dream jobs. And yet their relationship still remained the same. Warm and fuzzy. Cozy.

 

It felt right. It felt like home.

 

Kyoutani brushed Yahaba’s fringe to the side, before leaning down to touch his lips to Yahaba’s forehead. Yahaba stirred in his sleep, a small yawn escaping his lips before blearily opening his eyes.

 

“Hnnnghhh.”

 

Kyoutani panicked, shutting his eyes immediately, pretending to be asleep.

 

“G’morning,” Yahaba mumbles, still grouchy from waking up, his voice rough.

 

“…”

 

“Where’s my good morning kiss?”

 

Silence.

 

“Kyouuu I know you’re awake!”

 

Kyoutani didn’t dare to move.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re just using me for my face…”

 

“I wound never!”

 

Kyoutani sprung up from his sleeping position, previous act abandoned. He flips himself over Yahaba and grabs his face, searching his eyes for any doubt present. He found none. Instead, twinkling eyes stared back at him, with a gleam he knows all too well.

 

“Gotcha, you sneaky puppy,” Yahaba laughs, hands outstretched, reaching for Kyoutani. He caresses Kyoutani’s face, fingers brushing up his jaws, his ears, and back to his cheeks. A light pink colour dusted over where he last touched, soon blossoming into the bright red he loves so much.

 

“Shut up,” Kyoutani grumbled. He could feel the heat spreading from his face to his ears and his neck, and turns away quickly to hide it. Yahaba’s hands didn’t let him.

 

“Easily there, Kyou, come give your beloved Yahaba a hugeeee morning kiss!”

 

If he thought Yahaba’s eyes were gleaming earlier, then he would definitely be _glowing_ now. His eyes were only partially open, barely half awake. Yet Kyoutani couldn’t deny that the person before him was beautiful. Hazel brown curls tousled from moving around in his sleep, long eyelashes fluttering slightly every time he blinks, lazy smile brighter than the morning light seeping through their window, slow even breath causing his chest to rise and fall every few seconds. He couldn’t have asked for anything better.

 

“Kyou if you don’t give me a good morning kiss right this instance I will be the one cooking tonight and goodness knows what disaster might happe-”

 

Yahaba’s rant was swiftly ended with soft lips on his, slow and gentle, his pouting lips kissed tenderly. He eased into the kiss, previous rant forgotten, licking Kyoutani’s, no, _Kyou’s_ lips, only to be returned with an insistent sucking on his lower lips, causing him to gasp.

 

“Someone’s hungry today, huh,” Yahaba whispered against Kyoutani’s lips, hooking his hands behind Kyoutani’s neck and tugging lightly. Kyoutani merely grunts.  
  
“Stop calling me Kyou. It’s gross.”

“But it fits you perfectly, such a cute name for such an adorable being. What else could be better?”

 

Kyoutani scowls, but his muscles visually slacken as he succumbed to Yahaba’s persistent tugging on his neck, and laid down on him.

 

“You’re such a pest.”

 

“You love me anyways.”

 

And Kyoutani couldn’t disagree, because after going through so much together, there wasn’t anyone else he loved more than the man beside him.

 

If he had to live with this for another twenty, fifty, no, _hundred years_ , he definitely won’t mind.

 

“I love you too,” Yahaba mumbles, before he drifts back to sleep, arms wrapped around Kyoutani, light snores soon followed.

 

_He definitely won’t mind one bit._

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to write some smut, but I suck and I think they're too pure for that now, so maybe some other time. This is related to a Kyouhaba fic that I'm trying to write now (this feels like an epilogue though) , so if you like this, stay tuned for more :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ୧( ˵ ° ~ ° ˵ )୨
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
